1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a fluid discharging apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to a fluid discharging apparatus that includes: a nozzle that discharges fluid onto a medium; and a rotating body that has a holding region for holding the medium and a non-holding region on its peripheral surface and that rotates while facing the peripheral surface toward the nozzle.
2. Related Art
A fluid discharging apparatus that includes a nozzle for discharging fluid onto a medium and a rotating body that has a holding region for holding the medium and a non-holding region on its peripheral surface and that rotates while facing the peripheral surface toward the nozzle is already known. In addition, in some fluid discharging apparatuses, the rotating body has a receiving member for receiving fluid discharged from the nozzle for flushing when the non-holding region faces the nozzle. Furthermore, some fluid discharging apparatuses include a removing member for removing fluid, received by the receiving member, from the receiving member (see, for example, JP-A-5-8406).
Incidentally, fluid received by the receiving member needs to be appropriately removed by the removing member. For this reason, in an existing fluid discharging apparatus, when the removing member removes fluid, received by the receiving member, from the receiving member, rotation of the rotating body is sometimes stopped. If rotation of the rotating body is stopped, the throughput of the fluid discharging apparatus may decrease.